Sounds of Silence
by Celestial Star
Summary: Syaoran leaving for Hong Kong. Prequil to my story With Out You Beside Me


Sounds of Silence  
a prequel to:  
With Out You Beside Me  
by the webbie:  
_Celestial Star  
_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Author's Notes:  


Gah.. I know that I haven't written in a while, or that is to my standards.. Anyways, this is a short prequel to With Out You Beside Me, which I am working on the next chapter.. Yea, I know I said that in Brìdeag Sirrona, but I still have that really bad writers block, and that reminds me. The next part to Brìdeag Sirrona should be out within the next week, and I'm trying to get that done in that part, but I doubt that I can do that. Anyways, if I'm lucky, I can get this done and upload it w/chapter 3 to woubm. Please R+R.. I'd appreciate it, a lot. Many thanks to those who have reviewed my stories already, and I hope this time I won't get any of the parts repeated.. Thanks *C-tha* for pointing that out.. I'm going to update that and fix some other errors that I made that I noticed after rereading it.. Anyways, I'm going to start on my fic now. Ja!  


_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Disclaimers:  
_

I do not own CCS. I do not own a million dollars. I do not have a lawyer. Please don't sue me!  


_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
This part is in Syaoran't P.O.V., and this is my first ever song fic taht I have tried to make some sense, so I need feedback. For the record, I put the lyrics at the bottem, but I may use some lines from the song I have chosen, so I'm warning you. I'll put a * next to the line that has it, IF I decide to do that. Please don't condem me.. PLEASE?  
  
Also, I don't know if the bridge I named is a true bridge in Japan or not, so if there is one, then it's being named was a total coincidence, but if it's not, then it's mine. I wanted a diffrent approach to this fic, and a total diffrent begenning, although the sun plays a part in it. I don't really use the sun setting too much, do I?  
  
I don't know how to spell their home town right. Gomen.  
~CS~  
_

_____________________  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
_____________________  
The sun has set about an hour ago. I know that this is going to be hard, I mean, how could it not. Mom called me back to Hong Kong last night, and I asked Sakura to meet me here, at the 49th bridge. I am staring up at the moon, the few stars that are out flickering. I think I see Venus.  
  
I feel her presence behind me. I don't turn around as I say, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"It's quite all right. Touya is over at Ykitto's house, and dad won't be home for another hour. Kero, well, he's eating the cookies I made last night." I fake a laugh as I feel tears welling up.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," I say, trying to keep my voice from giving away to my true sadness. God Sakura. Will you forgive me? We stand there for a few minutes in an awkward silence.  
  
"Is everything all right with your mom and Meling?" She asks.  
  
"Mom called me last night." I deliberately didn't answer her question. "She wants me to come home." I could hear a slight gasp behind me, but I still don't turn around.  
  
"Then I wish you the best of luck," She replied. She's trying to be stubborn. I can hear it.  
  
"It's not a question of luck, Sakura. It's of some force that I don't know of." I turn around, trying to hide my tears. "I'll come back. I promise. It may not be for a few years, but I will."  
  
Sakura skated up. Yea, I just noticed that she had on her roller blades. "Then I will wait for you," she said as she gave me a brief hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. I pray that I could stay here in your arms, but I know I can't. She let go, and I started off home.  
______________________  
_It's been about three hours since I have told Sakura. I wish I could have taken it all back, even if it was the truth. Tomoyo called about five minutes ago, worried about Sakura, whom she has been on the phone with since she has gotten home.  
  
I'm in my room, lying on my bed, and I have no lights on. My life seems to have came to a sudden stop, although I couldn't stop in time. All my stuff has been packed, I turned in my books yesterday, and all that is left is for me to get to the plane tomorrow by two o'clock. Good thing tomorrow's a school day, or I know that Sakura will be there. I wouldn't be able to face her, not when I'm about to leave.  
  
I debate whether or not I should go, but I decide against staying. It's for the best, right? I'm supposed to be the leader of the clan, I have duties to uphold. I cannot be a normal kid anymore. I cannot have the one I love there to greet me everyday. Do I have to live through all this? Do I have a say in all that I have to go trough? Can I ever come back to this town and live the rest of my life peaceful?  
  
Even though I know I will never get the answers to these questions, I know the answer to the last one. It can never be.  
  
I fall asleep to a night full of prophetic dreams that I know I will never remember.  
______________________  
_"Tomodia flight 316 to Hong Kong, now boarding at gate 15." I pick up my suitcase and walk over to the terminal. It's fifteen minutes until the flight will leave, but I want to be sure I don't change my mind about this. I hand my ticket to the lady at the doors, and walk on.  
  
I find my seat, and as luck would have it I'm at a window seat in first class. I wonder how mom ever got that for me. I put my carryon bag under my seat and lean the seat back. One thing is for sure, this flight is going to be long. I reach down and open my bag and take out a pad of paper and something to write with.  
  
"_Sakura,  
Not even off the ground and I miss you. I am such a fool to think that I should go back home and face up to my mother. Well, I know that I will come back, maybe after I finish my training and assume the full position that my father gave to me upon my birth. But I don't know how I am going to live without you until I have my chance to return. I know I won't.  
I hope you will have a nice life until then, and please don't leave this little obstacle get you down. I will be back. Time is short, and I doubt the flight attendants will enjoy me writing while the plane takes off, so I'll leave you now.  
Syaoran"  
  
_I sigh as I put the paper and what I was writing with back into the bag. I look out the window, and I see her. I thought that she wouldn't come, but I guess I was wrong. I see Tomoyo standing next to her, both arguing with the attendant that was guarding the door. I wonder how they found out my flight number.  
  
I stood up and started to walked out of the plane, but I was stopped by another attendant. She had a slight smile on her face as she stood in my way and said, "I know that it is going to be hard, but you must do this. It's best for both of you." I gave her a strange look, and got a better look at her. She had clear blue eyes and long blond hair pulled up into two buns like Meling's, only they were in hearts. I tried to get pass her, but she kept moving into my way.  
  
I did something I have never done before. I gave up. Hey, don't look at me like that. You try loosing the one person you care for and then all your friends all in one day. I turned around and walked back to me seat, only looking back once when I had reached my seat to see her wave, then disappear. I buckled my belt and pretended that it was nothing, then looked back out.  
  
Tomoyo was still trying to talk to the attendant, but Sakura was looking out the window, one hand on the glass. She looked so strange. From the way she was standing, I could tell that she was upset, but I didn't know to what extent. I kept looking as the attendant walked into the terminal and shut the doors. I didn't notice when he suddenly appeared next to me, tapping me on the shoulder.  
  
I looked to him, and he handed me a small package and left without saying a word. I opened it, and saw a picture from where Sakura captured the Dream Card, with my arm around her shoulders. The plane took off sometime later, me not listening to the explanations on how our seats could be used as a flotation device. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we landed.  
_____________________  
_three years later_  
_____________________  
It's midnight. I'm next to my waterfall. Nobody has ever found me here as of yet, so I don't have to worry about that at the moment. It will be hours before they realize that I'm missing. I welcome the loneliness that I feel. I welcome the dankness.  
  
I've been alone for these past few years. Yes, alone. I wanted it that way. I only have contact with other people when I have too. Nobody knows of the plane ride here, and I'm not going to let them find out. I'm already an outcast, why make them think I'm insane?  
  
Of course I'm talking about the lady.  
  
I haven't talked to my friends back home since the day I left. I still have that picture, and it is in a golden frame hidden in my sock drawer. I miss every one, even Tomoyo and her cameras.  
  
God, I want to go home.  
_____________________  
I'm in a dark place, and I have no idea where I am or how I got there. A light appears above me, and I can see a little around. I am in an unfair place, and I feel as if I have been transported into the past. I'm on a strange walkway, paved with little stones. Snow dots the land.  
  
I walk where I feel I need to go, getting enveloped by the darkness again. I keep walking.  
  
I must have walked for an hour or two when I see a bright pink light. I blocked my eyes from the light, and tried to hear something, but couldn't. I start to panic, and the light dies down. I uncover my eyes.  
  
There, standing in front of me, were a whole army of people, many of them little children, but some that were my age. I looked around and saw Sakura, alone, in the center of all these people. They were facing a huge gate of some sort, with an eerie silence that was frightening. I tried to get to Sakura, but found I couldn't move.  
  
I tried to yell, and it worked. Everyone looked at me with this look of being afraid of something. It clicked. They were scared of the sound, that they would be found by something. Sakura was looking into my eyes with a pleading look.  
  
*"Fools, you do not know silence like cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you!"* The people dropped to the ground, and so did I. I stated to cry. I don't know why.  
  
Another light flashed, and I was barley aware of being lifted from the ground. I heard a voice say something, but I couldn't make out what was said.  
_____________________  
I looked around where I was. I was still at my waterfall, only that the sun was rising. I wondered if that dream had been a warning of what was to come, but I was not sure. I got up and headed towards the house.  
  
God Sakura, I miss you so much.  
_____________________  


_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
End Notes:  
_

Please tell me how it was. I really worked hard on this, and I hope that it turned out well. I'm kinda in a depressed mood, so if that is how it sounded, then it was intentional. Well, I'm off to finish the other fics I have started and start on a plot to something else. You'll see what it is when I feel it is time.  
  
So another day goes, and I'm thinking to do a P.O.V. for Sakura about this. I didn't really put in something here that I wanted, and I think it'll be weeks before I explain it. Yes, it has to do w/woubm.. For those of you who have read it, thanks a million! Look for the next installment within the week! (_providing I don't get another writer's block.._) Ja!  
  


~CS~  
_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Lyrics:  
_

ALBUM: Sounds of Silence  
By: Simon and Garfunkel  
  
SONG: The Sound of Silence (P. Simon, 1964)  
  
Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.  
  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.  
  
And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence.  
  
"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence  
  
And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets   
are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence  



End file.
